


Talk To A Friend

by DarthLuffy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie subtext, Lizzie calling Hope out on her BS, missing scene from 3x01, not really a romantic fic, still tagging Handon cause they are together and it's not really anti-handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLuffy/pseuds/DarthLuffy
Summary: Lizzie finds out that Hope was willing to die because she felt that Landon was dead. She reacts in a calm and measured way as you would expect. By threatening certain people with dismemberment and calling Hope out on exactly how stupid she was.A missing scene set after 3x01 in which Lizzie points out just how idiotic Hope's 'coma' was.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Talk To A Friend

**Author's Note:** I was going to write the last chapter of _Waiting Game_ but had this idea so decided to write it instead since it would be quick. Anyways read and enjoy. 

**T** **alk To A Friend**

"So yeah, she could feel that I was dead," Landon said, smiling over at Hope as he hugged her to him. Hope gave him back a less enthusiastic smile, not exactly happy that he was telling their friends all of this. "And she just didn't want to wake up without me."

Rafael gave a laugh at that while Kaleb and MG shared a more awkward look. Before any of them could think of something to say to that, someone else cut in, "Are you fucking serious?" Lizzie yelled, getting Landon and Hope to jump up from their spot on the couch.

Lizzie glowered down at the two of them, her gaze moving between them before settling on Hope. "That was why you were in a coma? Because of Landon!?" Lizzie continued, not caring that everyone else in the common area was staring at her. It was way too early, she'd just got back from taking Josie to the airport with their Dad, and now this was the first thing she heard upon getting back? Oh hell no.

"Lizzie, maybe you should calm do-" Hope started before shutting up at another glare from Lizzie, her eyes widening at how angry the blonde looked.

"Oh no, you don't get to tell me to calm down after laying down to-" Lizzie yelled back before stopping herself. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down, having finally noticed how many people outside their friend group was nearby. "Fine, let's take this somewhere else then."

Not waiting for an answer Lizzie stomped forward, grabbing Hope by the wrist and dragging her away. Or at least until Landon stepped in front of her, trying to intervene, "Hey Lizzie, why don-"

"Out of my way muppet, or I'll rip your stuffing out," Lizzie threatened, keeping at tight hold on Hope's wrist while glaring at Landon.

"I'm not actually sure muppets have stuffing," Landon replied, his brow furrowing quizzically as he actually thought about it. They were puppets, so maybe?

"Then I guess it'll be messy when I disembowel you," Lizzie continued, Landon taking a step back at her continued threat. Going a step further, Lizzie actually siphoned from Hope, the telltale orange glow coming from where she still held her by the wrist, before stepping menacingly toward Landon.

"Hey, hey Lizzie, I'll come with you. So maybe let's not disembowel my boyfriend?" Hope asked, using her much greater strength to pull the blonde back.

"Ugh, fine..." Lizzie said, giving in and lowering her hand. It was probably better she didn't anyways, she was trying to show everyone that Josie wasn't dangerous anymore. Using Landon as floor paint would probably be counter-productive to that. Ignoring everyone else she tightened her grip on Hope's wrist once more, pulling her down the hallway, this time with no one getting in her way.

"Umm, the hell was that?" Kaleb said, finally chiming in now that the coast was clear. He hadn't seen Lizzie go off like that since... well yesterday at the field day actually. But it had been less common until Josie went dark.

"I don't know. But I'm going to trust Hope to handle it," Landon said, plopping himself back down on the couch. Lizzie had never liked him to begin with and given that she'd been far to eager to kill him before he had no doubt that her threat had been very real.

"Smart move. Cowardly move, but smart," Kaleb said, shaking his head at Landon. Whatever, he had a point. It was Hope, she was one of four people that he had seen Lizzie actually give a damn about so it wasn't like she was in any danger. If anything it seemed like it was actually concern for Hope that had made her snap this time.

* * *

Practically throwing Hope into her room Lizzie stomped in behind her, slamming the door shut and sealing it with a spell before cutting loose once more. "What the actual fuck were you thinking? You were going to just lay down and die because you 'felt' that Landon was dead?" Lizzie yelled, accenting her point with the angriest air quotes Hope had ever seen.

"I wasn't..." Hope started to say, before letting her sentence trail off.

"Oh? You weren't what? Intending to ever wake up?" Lizzie asked rapidly, Hope actually taking a step back from her due to her intensity. "Dad filled me in this morning. You were dying! Like actually dying, and over what? Landon!?"

"Lizzie I-"

"No, shut up! Do you really care so little about your own life that you were going to just throw it away like nothing?" Lizzie yelled, the room shaking violently for a second as her control on the magic she'd taken from Hope slipped.

Hope just stood there, stunned at how Lizzie was laying into her. It was jarring to hear it laid out in such simple terms, and she hadn't really thought of it like that herself. It had just been something romantic to prove how much she loved Landon, or at least that's how she had felt once she was awake. She hadn't actually considered the fact that she had apparently been so willing to give up on living.

"Well?! Aren't you going to say anything?" Lizzie asked, glaring at Hope and daring her to try and defend herself.

"I... I don't know what I can say. I was unconscious but I didn't feel..." Hope started before stalling. What had she felt? How had she been so certain that Landon was gone and why had that made her give up like it had? Surely she should have at least woken up and made certain. She should've felt the need to make sure Josie was freed of the dark magic, to be sure that the Necromancer wasn't a threat, to make certain that Lizzie was safe like she had told her she'd be. So why hadn't she felt any of that?

Sinking down onto Josie's empty bed, Hope let her head fall, holding one hand to the side of it as she tried to think. It just didn't make any sense to her, not know when she was actually conscious, and maybe not even before when she'd been asleep. "I'm such an idiot," Hope muttered softly, starting to grow angry with herself.

"Finally, something we can agree on," Lizzie said, her glare finally softening. Her Dad hadn't let anyone know what was going on with Hope until after she had awoken, and the shock of how close they had been to losing her was only starting to set in now. Sitting down next to Hope she hesitated a second before throwing her arms around the girl. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I found out what you'd done?"

"I-" Hope started before shaking her head and simply returning Lizzie's hug. It still shocked her how much Lizzie, and Josie as well, cared for her, how close they had become. At times she still felt herself slipping into her old way of thinking, that there was no one that would care if she was dead, especially if Landon was already gone. But there were other people that did care for her, "I guess I forgot that I have more people to live for than just Landon."

Lizzie sat up instantly at that, glaring at a confused Hope, the tribrid clearly not having been expecting her words to anger her. "People to live for? Hope, are you serious? What about living for your own sake, have you thought of that?"

"Lizzie, I- that's not what I-" Hope tried to retort, stumbling over her own words as she did.

"No I think that's exactly what you meant," Lizzie completed for Hope, having guessed what she was trying to say. "Dammit Hope, you're barely older than me so trying being a teenager for once! You shouldn't be dying over some boy, no matter how in love with him you are. And you shouldn't need to justify living by saying it's for everyone else."

Hope couldn't say anything to that. She knew that Lizzie was right, but it wasn't as easy as acknowledging that and flipping a switch. She had quit living for herself years ago, after being so selfish had gotten both of her parents killed. "I'll try," Hope said, not all that sure herself if she was being honest or just lying to comfort Lizzie.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Lizzie said, glaring at Hope for another second before letting out a sigh. She of all people knew that something like that couldn't be changed so easily. It was clear that Hope had issues of her own that she needed help with, issues they had all been conveniently overlooking because they never seemed to stop her. But she could at least try to be there for her and help.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that? Are you going to be like one of those cartoon angels hovering over my shoulder?" Hope asked, a teasing tone to her voice as she tried to change the subject to lighter topics. It wasn't all that subtle but hopefully it would be enough.

"Please, at least be realistic. I'm totally the devil one, Josie's the angel," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at Hope's blatant attempts at redirection. She would allow it though, if only because she knew that things like this couldn't be forced.

"Speaking of, where is Josie? I haven't seen her since I woke up," Hope said, looking around the room as if she expected Josie to pop out of the closet.

"My dearly beloved sister is on a flight to London right now to spend some quality time with our mom," Lizzie answered. She had woken up at four that morning to see her off, a fact that had probably contributed to how easily she'd blown up earlier. "She was having a hard time with what she'd done, and I thought it'd be better if she got help away from the peanut gallery. I can only threaten them into falling in line so many times."

"I thought you had stopped that?" Hope asked, setting aside the fact that Josie was gone for a moment. She hadn't been expecting that, and a part of her was disappointed that she had just left without talking to her. Although given that she'd been in a self-induced coma she really only had herself to blame.

"Yeah, well, old habits," Lizzie said demurely, not thrilled with how she had acted. Bullying the witches into doing what she had wanted was bad enough, but going at Alyssa the way she had was way across the line. Just because what she had said had been true didn't make it right to say, especially as she was far from the only student that had killed before. "Can we not talk about it? I barely got any sleep last night, and could use a nap more than pretty much anything."

"Sure, we can talk later if you want," Hope said, moving to stand up from the bed, missing Lizzie's pout as she did. "And, as uncomfortable as it was, thank you. For confronting me. I need that sometimes."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Lizzie said, giving Hope as small smile while moving to lay down on her bed. As Hope neared the door she wanted to call out to her, to ask her to stay with for awhile longer. Instead she just snuggled into her pillow, "And Hope? I'm really glad you didn't die."

Hope stopped where she was, turning and giving Lizzie the most genuine smile she had seen all day. Part of her felt like an idiot for being so happy about such an obvious thing. The rest of her didn't care though and was beaming at having someone else that cared for her. "Yeah, me too," Hope replied, the answer coming far easier than she had expected. And more surprisingly, it didn't feel like as much of a lie this time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So yeah, the whole 'Hope in coma cause she felt Landon was dead' thing kinda pissed me off. Fortunately Lizzie is a great medium for stuff like this, and it actually felt in character for her. If you want a better take on Hope being in a magical coma she doesn't want to wake up from check out my story _What's Left Inside_. Other than that do the usual, which means leave kudos and comments. Especially comments, they're my favorite.

 **Edited Extra Author’s Note:** So it’s retroactively hilarious how close I had Landon come to dying. Imagine if that happened in the show, Lizzie comes back, flies into a protective/jealous rage and kills Landon, everyone shrugs cause he dies all the time except this time he doesn't come back. Whoops. 


End file.
